


Of the Many Subtleties Of Human Idiocy

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [46]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Just because Bakuda is dead doesn't mean she's not a headache.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	Of the Many Subtleties Of Human Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Emily wishes Bakuda had been caught alive.

Emily doesn’t like capes. But, as necessary as they might be, she doesn’t like Kill Orders, either, and Bakuda didn’t even have one. Failing to catch her alive is, by all means, exactly that: a failure.

It doesn’t mean a small part of her isn’t vindicatedly satisfied. The madwoman left her a _mess_ to clear up.

First, the deaths. There were less than she feared, but the loss of even one man is always a tragedy. And, of course, the agents involved in deaths of hostages have to be investigated. So soon after the hunt for Coil’s spies, it’s going to start tensions.

(The spies they caught weren’t all _Coil’s_. A few had Empire ties and, as much as the thought of nazis amongst her men makes her want to _barf_ , Emily knows better than to think they caught them all.)

(If even _one single_ of those deaths could have been avoided…)

Then, there’s Arcadia. Emily is getting a lot of grief for allowing its destruction.

Morons. Yes, she strongly suspected there was a bomb inside, and yes, she still gave it a low priority. It was _empty_. What was she supposed to sacrifice instead? The Medhall building, where there were still employees? The cinema? _The fucking hospital?_

 _Morons_.

And, finally, as the biggest headache of all, there’s the Boat Graveyard, also known as the proof that people are idiots and cannot be trusted.

(Who. Who sees an area where everything solid go floating in the sky and decides _yes, I’m going to walk straight in, what could possibly go wrong?_ )

At least, now they know the aftereffects of this particular bomb don’t affect organics.

They still need to clear up the ships, though. They don’t know how long it will last, and they can’t afford the destruction all off them crashing down at once would cause.

Oh, and they need to find out what was up with the crabs.

Which reminds her that they still need to talk to Golding.

And, on top of everything, Armsmaster is moping because he’s having issues with his family, which makes absolutely no sense because _when did he get one?_

Emily sighs, and picks up her pen to go through another stack of paperwork.


End file.
